custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise and Fall of Lorkhraan
The Rise and Fall of Lorkhraan is an entry to the 2013 Halloween Writing Contest. It follows a Ko-Matoran, Lorkhraan, in an alternate universe where Metru Nui was ravaged, and quarantined, due to the arrival of a virus that reanimates the dead with a hunger for any living flesh Story Prologue Metru Mui wasn't in the best of shapes, to be totally honest. The streets reeked and building smouldered. At the moment, it wasn't a very nice place to be. A Po-Matoran, Akhmou, crept from his apartment. He swung his head around warily, looking for any signs of the undead. He was low on supplies, his radio was broken and the power was out. Po-Metru, as far as Akhmou knew, stunk of death as much as any other Metru. He dashed across the street into the shadows, popping his head out to see if there were any infected in the street. The street was empty, but the alleyway he'd ran into wasn't. A fellow Po-Matoran was in there with him, heart-stone dead and eyes glowing a sickly green. He stumbled out of the alleyway, gasping. The plague-ridden, walking corpse dragged itself out after him. A brown Kakama hung from the gaunt face of the undead Matoran. Though it was stained with dried blood and dirt and was practically about to fall to pieces, Akhmou recognised the powerless Kakama that was worn by the once-living Huki. Akhmou didn't have time to try to fight back, because Huki had already tucked into his chest. Akhmou screamed in agony, but that only attracted more of the mobile corpses to take a bite of him. Chapter One Lorkhraan peeked over the edge of the window his room in his Knowledge Tower. The walking piles of rot at ground level were feasting on some unfortunate Le-Matoran. Lorkhraan didn't like it as much as the Le-Matoran did, but he was currently doing his daily check to make sure his room was safe. Dried and salted goods, such as meat, fish and some fruit were stacked up against one wall, whilst his water shared a wall with the recovered Kanohi masks and tools of friends and accomplices. His bed was off to the third wall, and his door was barricaded to Karzhani. Wooden planks locked the door shut, but to just be sure, he had boxes of things like broken armour, hammers and large rocks, along with a few chairs and a couch stacked up in the doorway. He was prepared, in his own eyes. His Knowledge Tower was one of the highest in Ko-Metru, so he could easily see the bay at Ga-Metru, and the sight wasn't one of pleasure. He could very easily observe a horde of the undead swarm a ship's worth of Matoran and Toa from different islands around the world. The ship toppled and collapsed. The mast slammed into one of the Sea Gates, disabling it permanently. The sound of all sorts of shaped metal tearing itself to shreds was audible across Metru Nui. Looking over to Le-Metru, he saw a few functional air-ships batter one that Lorkhraan could only presume harboured shambling piles of decomposition. One of the more damaged ships tore into the hull of the infected air-ship, which could only result in an aerial explosion. Shrapnel and bodies flew into smouldering towers, hitting areas of structural importance, which resulted in the peaks of these towers sliding away onto ground level and crushing any of the few survivors that may be down there. Chapter 2 Jala ran. He full on ''sprinted ''away from a six-strong group of mixed Matoran that consisted of the rot-encased corpses of Huki, the bones and shreds of armour of Akhmou, Balta, Onepu, Tamaru and Amaya. Each seemed partially consumed, and each had eyes that glowed a sickly green. Ko-Metru was filled with frozen, twitching dead Matoran and what looked like Toa Onewa sprawled across the ground, organs spread across the ground around him. The blood was still fresh. Trivia *RaiserOfCain likes to read other fanons, so he rarely edits his own work. Category:Stories Category:User:RaiserOfCain